It's Your Story
by PrincessApricity
Summary: Help me build this story! You, the audience, get to create this story with me. You provide the ideas, and I'll do all the writing
1. Foreward

Hey guys and gals, I've got a bit of an idea here, and I was hoping you could all help me out…

I'm going to be creating a story, but it won't be just any story, the characters, the viewpoints, and all the outcomes will be decided by the one and only you!

So let me lay out the basics:

In this story, my main characters will be Hermione and Draco, yes, it will be a Dramione. I will however, ask for OC's and character pairings. I might make my own pairings with your OC's, but if I think your OC is worthy of my story, I'll totally ask you first. I will put out a poll at the end of every chapter, or a request for something, and you guys can comment to fill in the blanks!

So, let me ask you all these few questions, so we can get a startup to our story:

What year will our story start in?

What should happen in our first chapter? Is Draco a bully or a smitten kitten?

What should the general theme of our story be?

If you have any suggestions, plot ideas, or questions of any sort, comment them and I'll be quick to respond!

Thank you all for reading,

Em 3


	2. Prologue

_4th Year_

His trained ears tuned out Pansy while she yapped like a small dog to him, and of course to her other yappy friends. Draco didn't understand how a girl so small could produce so much noise, and especially over something as horrid as the dresses they were wearing. He gazed around, defeated, knowing that the night would only get worse as it went along. While some people might be enthralled at the beauty of the ball, it was all the same to him, and it reminded him awfully of every boring dinner party he had ever had the pleasure to attend. The dramatic lights and festive wintery theme, while beautiful, was no different from every Christmas party he had been forced to attend with his head held high and his tie properly tied. But as he gazed around the ball, Draco caught sight of someone he had never seen before, a beautiful girl. She was facing away from him, talking to some guy that he failed to notice, but her body was angled so that he could see the side of her face.

Her hair was like honey, tumbling down her back in the most beautiful curls, and her dress was flowing and lovely. She was like a flower, so sweet and beautiful, and totally unaware of the amount of eyes latched upon her. Before he could unfreeze his entranced feet and move towards her, a high pitched noise sounded to his side.

"Draco! The dance is starting!" She shrieked and tugged him away and into the fray of twirling dresses and robes, and he lost sight of the most beautiful thing he had seen in so long. The dramatic lights that night suddenly did not seem so boring, as he searched over the head of Pansy for a head of honey and a lovely purple dress. And though he searched, she was not spotted until later that night.

Sixty painful minutes later, Pansy had rushed off with her yappy friends, screaming about how romantic he was, after he had given her a simple kiss on the hand and thanked her for her company. He wouldn't have done so if he didn't have any manners, but sadly, he did.

Draco's hair reflected the moonlight as he walked about the courtyard, bright for only a second that night, when the clouds moved aside to reveal it. He was deep in thought, contemplating who might have that beautiful hair and stunning figure, before he heard a small sob. His eyes shot up, and searched until they found a beautiful purple dress and honey colored hair. Her head was buried in her lap, and her arms were crossed in front of her face, so he could not see who it was. He did something even he did not expect though, and in the least condescending voice he could muster, he asked,

"Um…are you alright?" Her head shot up, and for a moment he was unsure what to think. His brain, after contemplating hard, realized that it was the one and only Granger. Her eyes narrowed, but she didn't say anything.

"O-Oh, it's you…." Draco never stumbled over his words, but tonight was a night filled with new experiences, and he guessed this was one of them. They stayed still, looking at each other with confusion. Granger looked as though she was about to say something, and as her mouth began to move, he walked away.

 _A moment of weakness cannot be tolerated. A moment of weakness cannot be tolerated. They are filthy and vile, she is filthy and vile, this night never happened. I danced with my date and I went to my room. I went to my room and I went to sleep. I went to sleep and I never consorted with filth again._

 **Hey everyone! I love how many ideas I've been getting, this is fantastic! I've also gotten some questions on OC submissions, and I'll say that I don't have any specific rules on OC'S, just please don't submit the same one twice. At your beck-and-call, I will be doing a 7th year, non-epilogue compliant, confused pratty Draco, with some Ron bash and some evil George!**

 **Now, for the next chapter, I'm gonna need an OC! So use the table up above, add as much detail as you like (if there's anything I left out, add more!), and I'll be picking one lucky character to play an important role in our story. This person can be a boy or a girl, they will be dating a guy however, so keep that in mind. I'd love for them to be a bit quieter, but in the end, it's your choice!**

 **OC Request Format:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender identity+sexuality:**

 **House:**

 **Year: (Harry's year, Ginny's year, Cedric's year)**

 **Key Relationships: (Parents, best friends, romantic relationships)**

 **Participation in War:**

 **Backstory:**


	3. Chapter 1: The 345th Game of Chess

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for your comments and suggestions, I'd like to welcome our brand new character, Liv (Olivia) Reynolds! She'll be appearing soon enough, but for now, enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

"Hermione?" Somebody was calling her… somewhere in the lake she swam through.

"Hermione!"

"Wha- who?" She was woken abruptly, and she mistakenly opened her eyes to the waking world, letting painful morning light flood in. Well, morning? Afternoon? Tea time? Who knew, but there was definitely light, and her eyes definitely did not welcome it. For a mere second after they were opening, they were closing again, shunning the ugly light. "Yeah? I'm awake Ginny…"

"I'm not Ginny you giant cat," He chuckled, "oh- no don't go back to sleep! Do you have any idea how long it took me to wake you up? Hours! Days even!"

"Mmmff…no George. Back to bed…." I knew I would be unable to sleep anymore, but I couldn't resist shoving my face yet again into the pillow. A pillow-muffled voice still reached my ears though,

"Well, I hoped it wouldn't come to this, but if I have to go get some water…."

"No!" I shot up, "I'm awake! Look! I'm up and out of bed!" I stumbled out, tripping over my blanket and falling against the awaiting warmth of George's torso. He chuckled and smiled down at me, letting me steady myself, before pulling away to walk out the door.

"It's lunch time," He called over his shoulder, "Get downstairs to eat or I really will bring up a bucket of water!"

I laughed, and sat down on the bed to untangle myself from the sheets wrapped around my foot. Life had become so simple since the war, it was early August, and I had spent my last school-year summer with the Weasleys. Me and George had grown quite close, and while we had mutually agreed to keep a bit of hush over our relationship for the sake of Ron (I had broken up with Ron right after the war, and he was still a tad bitter about it).

Ginny was the only one that knew of our relationship, because if anyone has to know about my love life, it's Ginny. And it was always the same for her to me, I was the only one who knew of her bisexuality, except of course her numerous (secret) girlfriends. Her current girlfriend, some witch called Liv, was a Slytherin. Hermione had only met her once, and she'd seemed nice enough, if a bit sarcastic.

Hermione- once untangled -ran down the uneven stairs and into the kitchen, fully rested and childlike in her excitement for 's food. The kitchen was alive and bustling, somehow the entirety of the Weasley family was able to fit into such a small space, along with a few others who were staying there for the week before their final year at Hogwarts.

"Good morning Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley shouted over the crowd, "would you like some cereal? Or maybe some lunch?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Hermione shouted back, as she couldn't hear her over the crowd.

"Would you like some lunch?!" She shouted louder, but the noise that filled the room was much like an elementary classroom, and Hermione only gave her a confused look in return. Mrs. Weasley finally snapped and screamed out, "EVERYBODY QUIET!" And by some miracle, everybody stopped gabbing and looked at her guiltily. "Ah, now then," she said primly, "Good morning Hermione! Would you like some breakfast? Maybe lunch?"

Everybody turned to the unnoticed Hermione, who was desperately trying to contain her laughter, as she managed to force out,

"Some fruit, perhaps."

Within seconds the intense level of noise had returned, and Hermione gave a happy sigh, before sitting down with a bowl of fruit to watch Harry and Ron's 345th chess match that summer (nearly all of which Harry had lost). Yes, life could truly not get much better than this.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked that, next chapter we'll be going to Hogwarts! So I'd like you all to answer these questions for me:**

 **1\. Will Hermione be head girl?**

 **2\. Will the story be HBP compliant?**

 **3\. What will happen on the train ride to Hogwarts?**

 **4\. Will any of the characters who died in the war still be alive, or vice versa?**

 **5\. How are Draco's parents these days?**

 **AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST: I NEED SOME ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, I'M SURE THEY WOULD LOVE TO TAKE PART IN THIS STORY**

 **Thanks all,**

 **em**


	4. Chapter 2: The Gulping Plimpies

**I decided not to do the full train ride in this chapter, because yall weren't even detailed enough in what should go down on the train. Let me know in the comments what should come next!**

* * *

"Is everybody all packed up?" Mrs. Weasley shouted up the stairs, and a variety of answers echoed down the stairs to greet her. She grumbled and shouted up again, "Well we'll be leaving in five minutes, get a move on!"

Hermione was the first one down, she had packed the previous night, and carefully levitated her trunk to the bottom of the stairs with her.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley!" She gave a bright smile,

"Good morning dear, you're sure you've packed everything?" As Hermione was opening her mouth to give a reply, loud thumps began ricocheting down the wooden stairs and causing a racket. Hermione knew that it had to be Harry and Ron, and she was correct when they appeared by her side. Their conversation, one most likely about quidditch, was abruptly halted when they saw Mrs. Weasley.

"And just what do you think you're doing, dragging your trunks down stairs?! You never learn! I could have sworn we had this same conversation last year, and here you are, doing the same thing again!" They both mumbled their apologies at the infuriated Weasley mother, and she raised her eyebrow, before moving on to berate them with questions of what they had and hadn't packed. In no time everyone had gotten downstairs, Ron, Harry and I of course, Ginny, Neville and Luna, who had agreed to spend their last week of summer holiday at the burrow, and our accompanying party: George, Sirius, Remus, Arthur, and Percy, who had all wanted to see their family off to Hogwarts one last time.

Once gathered, we all apparated to a discreet location nearby the station. I apparated with Ron and Harry, and we landed a few feet away from where the rest of the pack had gathered.

"Hermione!" George, as soon as he spotted me, ran over to where the golden trio were standing, comforting Ron as he battled against vomiting (he never did get used to apparation….) "Why did you leave me?"

He looked down at me with disappointed eyes, and I was utterly confused. Had I done something wrong?

"What? I was just apparating with Harry and Ron, they were closest to me." Harry backed up, sensing an oncoming argument, and continued to pat Ron soothingly on the back.

"But I was waving at you! I wanted to do it together…."

"Oh, well I guess I'm sorry then, I didn't mean anything of it-" He suddenly reeled at me, nearly causing me to go into shock, I had never seen him get so upset!

"Well sorry doesn't cut it." He stalked off, back over to where Percy was standing. Harry quickly came to her aide,

"What was that all about?"

"I'm not sure… Let's just go, they look like they're about to start walking." They headed over, a green-looking Ron in tow, just as Arthur waved at everyone to head towards the train station. Once at platform 9 and 3/4, everyone shared goodbye hugs. George refused to look at Hermione at all, leaving Hermione sad and beyond confused.

The seven quickly boarded the train, waving their last goodbyes until the Christmas holiday, and they all crowded into an empty compartment near the back of the train. All except Remus, who bid them farewell and left for the front of the train, where more teachers and prefects had claimed compartments.

Hermione sat between Ron and Harry, pulled out her book, and soon was lost in the informative text "The Guide to Advanced Occlumency", in an attempt to teach herself the difficult ability. Harry and Ron were lost in conversation, yet again, about offensive quidditch strategies, this time with Ginny chiming in occasionally. And Luna was trying explain what a 'gulping plimpy' was to Neville, who was feeling increasingly confused.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked that! Next chapter should be a little longer, we'll be finishing up this train ride and settling in at Hogwarts, so tell me what I should do! What's going to happen on the train? I've got some 50/50 answers for whether Hermione should be head girl, so maybe you all can elucidate me on that too. Will anything else happen before they all go to bed? Please let me know in the comments!**

 **,em**


	5. Chapter 3: A Rose Garden

Orange sun flared through the windows, as it slowly crawled its way down the dappled sky and below the mountains in the distance. Hermione had finished twelve chapters, and Neville had begun to tune out Luna, seeing as her explanations weren't confusing him any less. Ginny had tired of the conversation between Ron and Harry, and after desperately trying to understand what Luna was going on about, she finally gave up. Luckily, an idea popped into her head.

"Hermione, c'mon! Let's go see Olivia." Hermione looked up dazedly, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Huh? Okay." Ginny jumped up and tugged Hermione out of the cabin, and Hermione paused just outside the door to check on everyone, but the other inhabitants of the compartment didn't seem to notice them leaving, so she allowed Ginny to continue pulling her along without worrying.

Ginny eventually spotted Olivia sitting in a compartment towards the back of the train, and after scooting around the candy trolley they made their way in.

"Liv!" Ginny squealed, and hurled herself at the other girl, a bit shorter than herself, with dark auburn hair.

"Ginny!" She squealed back, and she pulled back from the hug after a second, and turned to Hermione. "And you must be Hermione! I've heard loads about you, if I didn't know better I would have thought you were stealing my girlfriend!" She greeted Hermione with a quick hug and a brilliant smile, to which Hermione laughed and smiled back shyly.

That was of course, until she noticed someone else in the cart. A shock of blonde hair caught her eye, and within seconds her face morphed into one of loathing.

"What's _he_ doing here?" She spat, staring him down, but he didn't seem to care. Draco continued looking out the window and at the dying sunset, so Liv quickly smoothed out the situation.

"He's just sitting there, don't mind his grumpiness though, he's just a bit tired." Hermione grumbled, but sat down opposite him, she didn't want to ruin Ginny's time just because of her little (okay, quite large) rivalry. Ginny and Olivia talked and talked, Hermione tried to participate a few times, but found that nothing she said really seemed to fit well into their conversation, oh how she wished she had brought her book.

"Granger," Hermione jolted, and was shocked to see Malfoy staring right at her. "So you're head girl." He didn't say it as a question, and his tone didn't sound congratulatory, it was just a statement.

"Yeah. Why do you care?" She asked in a bored manner, feigning nonchalance.

"I'm head boy."

"What?!" She rocketed up, almost wondering if he was joking. "Why would you of all people be the head boy?"

He glared at her, "I happen to have excellent marks, _Granger_." He hissed, his eyes narrowing, and he continued to glare at her.

"Oh really? That's rich, considering that you must have spent the majority of last year as a death eater. I wonder how you managed to juggle all that, it must have been so tough…." Now it was his turn to shoot up, his cheeks tinging a light pink.

"You bitch!" She gasped but before she could yell back, he continued. "At least I'm not the one shoved up Dumbledore's arse, I bet it's a fucking rose garden in there." Sarcasm dripped off his tongue, and his eyes were filled with the unique form of malice he directed solely at Hermione.

"Oh it definitely is compared to whatever your disgusting father's sporting back the-" He suddenly cut her off, stepping closer to her, and almost looming over her with his height (of which she had just now noticed). The sun filtering through the polished windows lit up his eyes, and accentuated his anger all the more.

"Don't you dare insult my father-" He said lowly, a growl on the edge of his voice.

"Alright alright," Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked over to see Olivia glancing between them worriedly. "you both need to calm down a bit, let's all just sit down and take a deep breath…." She said this slowly, as if any little thing might set either of the angry teenagers off. But she stood her ground, entirely serious, and waited until the both of them had sat down. "Okay. I know you both aren't the besties or anything, and you won't be trading friendship bracelets anytime soon, but please just try to be civil for the next thirty minutes?" After a few tense moments, they both nodded their consent, it was quite childish really, but at least no noses had been broken. "Wonderful!" She nodded contentedly, it was a quite uncommon occurrence for those two to agree on anything, so despite the drama she was proud of her success.

Ginny and Liz continued talking as if nothing had happened, and Hermione took to staring out the window at their surroundings, they were definitely nearing Hogwarts, and she was determined to not spare another glance at Malfoy for as long as she could.

By the time they arrived at Hogwarts, Hermione couldn't wait to escape that train and she nearly ran out when she felt it stop, but was pulled back by Ginny, whose eyes were laughing at Hermione's obvious distress.

Within a few long minutes, in which Hermione begrudgingly had to share a carriage with the ferret, they had arrived at Hogwarts, and were in the great hall listening to the first years being sorted. Another one got sorted into Hufflepuff, and Hermione clapped politely. She was seated next to Ron and Ginny, Harry was seated across from them next to Neville, and Dean and Seamus were seated alongside Neville. They all chatted happily through the rest of supper, going over their summers and laughing about Harry's four hundred and twenty six defeats in wizard's chess (he quickly challenged Ron to another game, Hermione could already tell this year was going to be a long one).

Towards the end of their dinner, a small note appeared in front of Hermione.

 _Dear Ms. Granger,_

 _Please meet me in my office after the feast, and congratulations on becoming head girl._

 _-Minerva McGonagall_

She tucked it quickly into her pocket, none of her friends had seemed to notice, and she carried on smiling through the rest of dinner as if nothing had happened, though she couldn't stop the butterflies from fluttering in her stomach.

Professor McGonagall greeted Hermione with a wide smile, telling her how much she'd grown, and how she was so proud for her accomplishments in becoming head girl, and then asked her to sit down at the desk with her.

"Now, I was going to call you to my office today regardless of anything, just to get you started with your duties as head girl, but I received a rather confusing letter from Mr. George Weasley. So before we dive into anything else, would you mind explaining this to me?" Hermione looked at her with a confused expression, what could she have done to warrant a talk with McGonagall? The professor pulled out a letter from her desk, nudged her glasses a bit up her nose, and proceeded to speak. "In this letter from Mr. Weasley, it says that you and him have been in a relationship, but that you have harassed him? I don't quite know what to make of this letter, and I cannot say how you conduct your relationships outside of Hogwarts, but if I am notified of anything physical-"

"What?" Professor McGonagall looked up from letter, looking annoyed at being interrupted. "I have't done anything though! I'm in a relationship with him, but I would never harass him! What did he say I did?"

"I don't believe that you would, Ms. Granger, but he states here that you have harassed him, and he doesn't specify how. I've sent out an owl with some questions for clarification, and I'll let you know if anything else comes up. Now…"

Hermione trailed off after that, lost in her thoughts, what could she possibly have done? Was it about that thing at the train station? Well that didn't exactly qualify as harassment….

She was cut off from her thoughts when McGonagall handed her a piece of paper with the password to her room on it, and a map to get there. She pardoned Hermione with a quick goodbye, and Hermione set off to find the head's room.

She got there in no time, it was on the sixth floor and down some obscure corridor she had never been through. Finally she found the correct frame, a painting of an owl, who hooted a greeting at her and asked for the password. Though she was quite surprised at the talking owl, she took it in stride and spoke the password.

"Stellatus aspicio"

And the portrait door swung open.

 **Hey all! Thanks so much for reading, I love all of your input! I can't believe I wrote this chapter so fast, I'm on a bit of a roll, and now I've got some more questions for you all to answer!**

 **What does the common room look like?**

 **Who's perspective(s) should the next chapter be from?**

 **What's going to even happen in the next chapter? An awful project? A duel? Boring classes? What about George?**

 **Also, what does Hermione look like in this version? Is she absolutely stunning? Still a buck-toothed geek?**

 **How many classes will our two lovers have together?**

 **Again, I would also love to have some OC's, I'll include as many in this story as I can, let's have fun with this!**

 **Until next time**

 **,em**


	6. Chapter 4: Stellatus Aspicio

"Password?"

"Uh… you're a talking owl." The owl rolled its eyes. Wait, _it rolled its eyes?_

"Oh my god, thank you so much! I'd nearly forgotten!" The owl-thing retorted in a feminine voice, quite indignantly. "Now, do you have the password?" I, at this point, was too dumbfounded to think of anything snippish to say, and frankly I needed to get to bed.

"Yeah, uh…" I pulled the crumpled piece of paper I'd gotten from Slughorn out of my robe pocket, "Stellatus aspicio". The owl bowed its feathery head and the portrait swung open. _Stellatus aspicio… I look to the stars? That's an odd password, shouldn't it be something stupid about unity and shit?_

I was lost in my thoughts so much that I didn't realize I had stopped in my tracks, right next to the door. The room was red and white and silver, elegant and soft. I'd honestly never much minded the color red, and this combination didn't bother me at all. There was a small kitchenette to the side, a muted dark red couch (almost purple, actually), and a few more velvety chairs all around a fireplace. The walls were cream, and the floors were dark grayish wood, I was actually surprised by the modern feel of the room, and there were little touches of metal and silver everywhere. Like dark, ornate metal around the fireplace, and the dark metal desk to the side of the room. And last, but definitely not least, all about the large room were lovely, huge bookcases. As I was about to walk over to one, where I thought I spotted a book about the history of dragon taming, a light, yet sarcastic voice sounded behind me.

"Are you just going to stand there?" I whipped around, how had I not heard Granger walk in? I glared at her, she wasn't worth any of my damn time… so I whipped away angrily and marched to the door labelled "Draco Lucius Malfoy"

My room was decorated in whites and grays, and my trunk was already set by the door to what I assumed was a shared restroom, but I didn't even bother changing. I threw my robes on the floor, set my wand on the dresser, and collapsed onto my new bed.

 _"Do you hereby take Astoria Greengrass to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

 _"I…uh… what?"_

 _I looked around, I was in a dark cathedral, which was gothic and gray. The stained glass windows did not fill the hall with color, but instead cast a dull green light upon the faces of bored guests. My mother sat in the front row, a blank expression on her face, as she seemingly stared at nothing. I turned back to the woman holding my hand, she looked at me angrily, and gestured back to the minister._

 _"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" The man's voiced boomed, echoing around the hall. "Do you hereby take Astoria Greengrass to be your lawfully wedded wife?!" His voice had turned into a shrill screech at the end of his sentence, and he was shaking with anger. It was at that point, I noticed something was off._

 _A metallic death eater mask covered the ministers face, one that I had not noticed till now. It stared back at me, and though expressionless I could feel the anger emanating off the man in waves._

 _"No…" I whispered, shaking my head, and staring down at my perfectly polished shoes. "No!" I yanked my hands from Astoria. In panic I backed away, and stumbled down the steps. Astoria's perfectly polished face was twisted with fury, and cries of outrage pierced my ears as I ran out of the hall, down to the wooden doors which I flung open and flew through. But what greeted me on the other side of the door was not what I had expected._

 _I was suddenly in a much larger, brighter church. The walls were painted a beautiful cream, and sun flooded through the large windows. Flowers of every color were placed about, along the pews where many guests sat and smiled. And suddenly, an organ started playing._

 _The wedding march filled my ears, a familiar tune, but when the doors at the end of the church house were opened, music was the least of my concern. Every ounce of focus I had settled on the girl at the end of the white carpet. A beautiful face, with a beautiful smile, and honey curls that were done up around her head like a crown on a queen. I was in absolute awe of her loveliness._

 _Her dress, flowing and white, trailed behind her, and before I knew it she was standing before me, with adoration shining in her eyes as she gazed up at me._

 _It was then that I realized, staring down into her beautiful chocolate-brown eyes, that she was fucking Granger. But… she was beautiful. She was looking at me with more love than I had ever seen from anyone, and I just couldn't believe that it was directed at me. Her face looked so different when she wasn't glaring… and I noticed little details about her face that I had never noticed before. Like her light dusting of freckles, and how soft her adorable pink lips looked…._

 **BZZZZZT…BZZZZZT….BZZZZZT**

I groaned… and flipped over to where my wand was buzzing on my nightstand. I forgot to turn off my fucking alarm for Saturday. Dammit.

"Well…" I muttered, as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "There's no going back to sleep now." So I swung my legs over the bed side, and shuffled into the bathroom. And there she was. The girl I had literally just dreamed of marrying, dancing along to some sort of music radiating from a glowing yellow orb floating aimlessly next to her head, as she attempted to brush knots out of her unruly hair.

What surprised me even more though, was how completely un-disgusted I was by her. Since when has that happened? She's… uh… what is she? I couldn't take my eyes off of her swaying hips… how did I never notice those?

 _Snap out of it! She's Granger!_

Right…

"Hellooo, earth to Malfoy!" Suddenly a little hand was reaching up and snapping in front of my face, and the music had completely stopped.

"Wha? Sorry, I uh… just woke up." _Smooth Draco… smooth._

But all she did was laugh brightly, which only surprised me more. " Is all you ever do stand around now? Really this is going to be a lot more boring if that's the case…." And with a smile and a laugh, she walked back over to continue brushing her wild hair, and I just sighed and shuffled out to the main area, figuring I could make some coffee or something in the little kitchenette.

 _What a year this is going to be…_

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the delay, I just got finished with finals, thank god for summer! Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter, and for the next chapter...**

 **1\. Whose perspective should it be from? Multiple characters even? I'm thinking I should switch between George and Hermione**

 **2\. What time period should the next chapter cover?**

 **3\. What's going to happen between Draco and Hermione next chapter?**

 **4\. How are Harry and Ron coping after the war?**

 **5\. Any other ideas? I'm having a hard time thinking of questions today...**

 **Thanks again for your patience 3**


End file.
